Tell Me Why
by Aviva Riddle
Summary: Yuki and Kyou developed a relationship past friendship, but all the sudden it seems to fall apart. Can Tohru and company help them sort it out before one of them breaks? Obvious slash, lots o' angst, slight smut and lots of fluff!


**Hi to anyone reading this! Okay as a forewarning this is a slash pairing, you don't like you don't read that easy. Also I don't own anything in fruit's basket I am simply using the characters for my own sick pleasure. One more thing the sone belongs to the band Matchbox 20, If your gone, and no affiliation with me! So, onward!**

_**I think I've already lost you**_

_**I think you're already gone**_

_**I think I'm finally scared now**_

_**You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong**_

_**I think you're already leaving**_

_**Feels like your hand is on the door**_

_**I thought this place was an empire**_

_**But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure**_

Rain pounded on the windows of his depressingly empty bedroom, sad purple eyes just stared out the steadily fogging window. Somehow he'd never noticed how huge the room was when only he was there. It had only been a week since the room had developed this alarmingly empty feeling. A week since all his happiness, all the color from his world faded. Sighing he stood, a sudden painful urge to leave the empty room filled him.

He stumbled out the pain filled his heart so much it was almost a physical pain. He sat in the living room a gardening book open in front of him but he hadn't even glanced at it in the last few hours. Standing nearby in the door way was to figures silently conversing.

"Shigure-san? What is wrong with Yuki-kun?" Asked the innocent young girl her wide brown eyes filled with concern. The older man looked at her then to the sad boy.

"Tohru, what would you say if I thought that young Yuki-kun is missing a certain feisty, ill-tempered redheaded cat?" the sly dog replied, his voice purely curious. She looked thoughtful, quite a feat for her to accomplish, and looked back at Yuki.

"I guess I would have to agree." She said quietly, surprising Shigure.

_**I think you're so mean - I think we should try**_

_**I think I could need - this in my life**_

_**I think I'm just scared - I think too much**_

_**I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing**_

Red-orange eyes stared out at the rain cursing its existence. Kyo Sohma lay on the floor of his room in Shisho's dojo. The rain always made him feel so sleepy but for some reason he just couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts always turned to Yuki, fucking **prince** Yuki, the sad boy alone in his room at that stupid dogs house. He was probably sitting in that room right now, or maybe he'd just moved on like he said he would.

"_I don't need you any more Kyo. Leave me alone, go live with Kazuma. I'm sure he'd love that." The boy's voice, and eyes made Kyo think of cold, hard steal. _

The stupid prince had probably just thrown him away, maybe gone to Tohru instead. Tohru, he missed her desperately, her ability to always make him smile yet in recent days Yuki had the same power. Laying on the floor he stared at the ceiling remembering the first time he lay on Yuki's bed, with his permission, they had laid there in comfortable silence. He smiled faintly remembering Yuki had fallen asleep, and clung to him like a giant teddy bear.

Neither of them had slept as well without the other after that night, but they couldn't exactly sleep in the same room. That damn dog would never let them live it down. He sighed and turned over, vaguely registering the phone ringing somewhere else in the dojo.

_**If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home**_

_**There's an awful lot of breathing room**_

_**But I can hardly move**_

_**If you're gone - baby you need to come home**_

_**Cuz there's a little bit of something me**_

_**In everything in you**_

"Hello, Kazuma-san? Yes it's Tohru Honda, no actually I called for you. Yes well I was wondering if Kyo-kun has been gloomy the last few days? He has, well would you perhaps help me cheer him up? Great, please don't tell him though." Tohru said cheerily to Kazuma over the phone, they continued to discuss their plans. Yuki walked by but paid no mind at all to her, he was simply walking in attempt to keep his mind off Kyo. Yuki refused to admit to himself that letting the other boy go was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He needed the angry red head no matter how much he wished to deny it, and that fact made his heart hurt. He lay in bed tossing and thrashing caught in the depths of a dream.

_His heart hurt it felt as if someone was squeezing it with all their might. Forcing his eyes open through the blinding pain he saw Kyo laying in the middle of the floor, a dark patch forming below his left collar bone. Yuki tried to scream the other boy's name but found his voice a left him, a soft cackle alerted him to another presence. Akito stood took Yuki's right, a bloody box clasped in his hands. _

"_My dear Yuki, I was so sure you would return to me. But I'm disappointed that you didn't come without persuasion." He said cruelly. Yuki flinched, and in doing so saw Kyo again. _

"_W.. What did you . .do to . . . him?" He managed to pant out._

"_Hmm? Oh you mean the monster, well I thought I would give you a gift for coming back to me." Akito said with a sickly sweet smile, his eye's dark and empty. He walked toward Yuki and handed him the box. Yuki flinched away, he was afraid of that blood-covered box. He found that he could move his arms and with shaking hands took the box. Pulling off the crude lid and looking inside he nearly vomited, inside the box, floating in a thin film of blood was Kyo's still beating heart. Yuki flung the box away from him and looked at Akito._

"_Isn't that what you wanted my dear Yuki? The monster's heart, soul and body? Because surely you didn't want his love, after all monsters aren't capable of love."_Yuki snapped awake sweating bullets and peeled the already sweat soaked sheets off himself, forcing his body to continue its typical morning routine.

_**I bet you're hard to get over**_

_**I bet the room just won't shine**_

_**I bet my hands I can stay here**_

_**I bet you need - more than you mind**_

Kazuma looked at the sulking Kyo, even he was forced to admit this sulking was not a result from the rain that had long since stopped. He walked over to the boy he considered his son.

"Kyo, are you in love?" he asked startling the quick-tempered boy, who whipped to face him. The fear Kazuma saw in Kyo's eyes answered his question for him.

"Tohru-kun called me yesterday to ask about you and she told me something a little startling but truly not surprising. You and Yuki developed more than a friendship didn't you?" he continued, Kyo looked shocked at the mention of her name.

"She knew?" he asked softly, Kazuma nodded and slung one arm around the boy.

"What happened?" he asked, not pushing the boy just being encouraging.

"I didn't think it was possible for me to do anything but hate him. It just felt like I should, you know? But the more time we spent there, with her. The more time she healed us, because we were broken far more than any normal people could ever be. The more I realized we were not that different, and how beautiful he was." Kyo began haltingly, Kazuma remained silent until the boy found the courage to continue. "I denied it at first. Convincing myself that I could love Tohru, maybe I did for a while but now she is just the sister of my soul. I hope she can forgive me.

"I'm not sure when I finally stopped kidding myself, but I must've. I confronted him first, after I spoke with Kagura, she and I had spoken about our relationship she has finally given up on me. I confronted Yuki a few days after that. I...yelled at him confessing my feelings then running, I stayed away from him after that for about a week. Then one day he comes up onto the roof, and well." Kyo stopped blushing, Kazuma smiled but internally frowned what had happened?

"Kyo, I'm going to tell you bluntly. I don't care that you and Yuki were together but I don't like seeing you like this so will you please tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

"He told me to leave. He said he didn't need me anymore." Kyo said very softly, his head buried in his arms. Kazuma realized Kyo truly loved Yuki with every part of his soul.

"Shisho, I . . . I love him. I love him so much it hurts! Why? Why did he throw me away, maybe I did something wrong I . . . I thought he loved me to?" Kyo said in a rush, tears evident in his voice. Kazuma wrapped both arms around his son and let him cry himself out.

_**I think you're so mean - I think we should try**_

_**I think I could need - this in my life**_

_**I think I'm just scared - that I know too much**_

_**I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling**_

"Yo Tohru!" called the tall blonde, young woman from the end of the hall.

"Hello Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" she called waving, and stopping once they reached each other. Yuki however walked by and into the classroom, surprising Tohru's friends.

"What is up with the Prince?" Arisa asked looking at the door.

"His waves suggest a crushing sadness and regret." Hanajima commented blandly. Tohru simply smiled and shrugged worriedly, the day dragged on for Yuki. Everything seemed to remind him of that damned cat. Even his silly fan-girls made him think of Kyo, the first day he came to this school. When all the girls surrounded Kyo until he snapped and jumped out the window. Finally the day ended and they headed home.

"Yuki-kun? Could you d me a favor?" Tohru asked meekly. He turned and smiled, a smile so fake he let it slide off his face as soon as possible.

"Could you get a few groceries for me? We're running low." She asked quietly.

"Of course Tohru-kun." He said trying to sound cheerful. He took the list and walked slowly to the store. He walked through picking up the menial things she wanted without paying any attention at all. Which resulted in him walking right into someone.

"Watch where your going, what ar . . . e you . . . " an angry voice began but slowed then stopped. Yuki looked up from his position on the floor and purple eyes meet red-orange.

_**If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home**_

_**There's an awful lot of breathing room**_

_**But I can hardly move**_

_**If you're gone - baby you need to come home**_

_**Cuz there's a little bit of something me**_

_**In everything in you**_

"Yuki." Kyo said completely taken aback. He'd begun to get over the purple-eyed boy but here he was looking at the object of both the greatest happiness and sadness in his life. Said person was looking at him with both terror, sadness and maybe even a little hope.

"Are you just going to sit on the floor? You'll get sick." Kyo said extending a hand. The other boy took it nervously and stood not quite looking at Kyo. They both just stood for a minute, both unsure of what to say. Kyo wanted desperately to know why Yuki had left him.

"Yuki." He whispered, almost reaching out to caress the soft cheek like he had a thousand times before but stopped pulling back. Yuki looked straight at him then away,

"Not here." He whispered. They walked together in a strained silence to a nearby park. Yuki sat on the swings and Kyo leaned on the pole, faced away from Yuki.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Kyo asked softly, only to be answered with silence.

"Because I was scared." Yuki said almost silently, Kyo growled softly.

"You were _scared_?" he said keeping his voice even, but Yuki still felt his anger.

"I was scared of how much I needed you. How close we were becoming, how we seemed to know what the other felt. I was scared of how much I love you." He said quietly, Kyo remained silent for a moment then turned. Yuki was looking up at the full moon hanging just below the horizon his eyes streaming with tears making him look so beautiful.

_**I think you're so mean - I think we should try**_

_**I think I could need - this in my life**_

_**I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much**_

_**I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing**_

The chain of the swing rattled as Kyo grabbed it pulling Yuki close to him and pressing their lips together. The kiss was salty from his tears but it sent fire down his spine all the same.

"I'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Kyo." He begged softly.

"Every time." Kyo whispered back pulling Yuki off the swing and embracing him. He clung to the tanned boy with all his strength afraid to let go. Kyo leaned back and looked into Yuki's eyes and kissed him again. This kiss was deeper and far more passionate, and less salty. Kyo's tongue lightly swept across Yuki's lower lip asking for entrance. Yuki gladly complied, Kyo's tongue entered the sweet cavern of Yuki's mouth it was a taste he had missed so much. His hands wandered over Yuki's slightly smaller form, savoring being able to touch him again. Yuki let out very soft gasps, never they type to be loudly vocal. They parted, hands still clasped together. Kyo looked at Yuki affectionately, and Yuki was so happy he was sure his heart was going to burst. The stood pressed softly together.

"Kyo, come home." Yuki said looking at him, a look that was almost scared.

"Of course, I'll call Shisho in the morning." He replied softly and they set off for Shigure's house groceries forgotten.

_**If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home**_

_**There's an awful lot of breathing room**_

_**But I can hardly move**_

_**If you're gone baby you need to come home. **_

_**Cuz there's a little bit of something me**_

_**In everything in you**_

They snuck into Shigure's house and into Yuki's room, where Kyo simple reveled at being back when he had been so positive Yuki would never let him back in. He looked back at Yuki who blushed, he had been staring as if unable to believe Kyo was truly there. Kyo smirked and pushed the other boy down on the bed and kissed him. Hands slowly unbuttoning Yuki's shirt, then roaming the exposed pale flesh. He love the contrast of his hands against Yuki's flesh somehow it always seemed so surreal. Kyo lowered his hips to brush against Yuki's eliciting a beautiful moan from him. They had made love once before, and it was a quick teenager lust-filled activity but this, this felt different. This was because they loved each other, because deep in their souls they belonged together. He tugged gently on Yuki's pants, then pulled his own clothes off. After gently preparing his lover Kyo pushed his length into Yuki, who gasped in soft pain. Soon they got the rhythm down and Kyo felt as if their souls were blending together. Yuki came moaning the tan boys name, Kyo followed soon enough. They lay together, falling asleep wrapped in each others arms. Kyo had the presence of mind to throw a light blanket over them before they gave into the blissful sleep. The next morning Tohru knocked and peeked in cautiously, seeing them together she smiled and went downstairs. She picked up the phone and dialed Kazuma.

"Yes he was here last night. Thank you for getting him to go. Oh it really was not that clever. Yes I'll tell him if he ever comes down. Good day to you!" she smiled secretly to herself, after all they never got low on groceries unless she made big meals.

_**FIN!**_

OMG contracts you made it to the end! Please, Please tell me if you liked it. I love positive or constructive feedback. Though flamers ye be warned I put plenty of warnings on this so I will retaliate! One thing though I couldn't find a definite source for Yuki's eye color so I went with purple because that's the most common in the google images search! Anyway, thank you for reading my fic! bows


End file.
